Shield Love
by ZachFitzyBoy101
Summary: Dean Ambrose (Jonathan) had walking back to the hotel room he shared with the other two Shield members, but stopped to listen in on a conversation between Roman (Joe) and Seth (Colby). Please R&R.
1. The Conversation

Author's Note: Hello! I'm ZachFitzyBoy101 and I'm doing a little experiment. See, I've noticed that a lot of you WWE fanatics enjoy slash fics and fics containing one or more original characters. Well, today I'm going to try a slash fic of a couple of chapters or so and see what happens. Enjoy!

*Roman Reigns is Joe and Seth Rollins is Colby.

Dean Ambrose's (Jonathan) Point of View

I had been walking back to the hotel room I shared with the other guys. I was tired and wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day what with filming the show and everything. All I needed was a good night's sleep. I definitely got more than I expected.

The door was shut and I could hear voices on the other side, talking kind of softly. Of course, I knew it was Joe and Colby, but I wondered what they could be talking about. So, I crept quietly up to the door, put my ear up against the door, and listened the best I could.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't stop me from liking him."

"I know, bro, but you really should just forget it; it's not worth fantasizing about if you know it will never happen."

"For all you know, it might."

"Dude, just forget it. If you tell him, he'll be creeped out. Then what?"

"He _could _like me back."

"_No. _He's _straight; _why can't you get that through your head, Colby? Why do you like him, anyway? What is it about him that you like?"

"There's too much to describe..." That must've been Colby.

"Dude. That's just...no. Now, stop being such a creep 'cause it's freakin' me out." And, that was Joe.

"Alright," I heard Colby sigh, "Just don't tell him yet."

"I won't." Joe replied

I pulled myself away from the door and stood there for a moment, trying to process what I had just heard. Colby was gay? No way. He had dated girls in the past, not guys. But, if he was gay, who could he possibly like? And why didn't he talk to me as well?


	2. Getting to Bed

Author's Note : Hello there. I had over twenty views in about four minutes after my story was published, and I got a review from a guest, and I got one follower since I've seen. So, I'd like to give a shout out to JersmenKay for following my story. Thank you! Now, here's the next chapter that I hope turns out longer than the last. PLEASE REVIEW; I appreciate what you have to say!

*Roman Reigns is Joe and Seth Rollins is Colby.

Dean Ambrose's ( Jonathan ) Point of View

After standing there like an idiot for maybe three minutes, I turned my attention to the door. I reached for the handle and pushed the door in, revealing Joe sitting on one bed and Colby laying on the other. Both looked over at me.

"Sup, man." Joe said casually.

I shrugged. "Just tired, I guess."

"Alright, then. We were waiting for you anyways 'cause we're tired, too. " Joe said.

"Which bed am I in?" I asked, looking at the one Colby was in and then at the one Joe had been sitting on.

Joe shrugged. "I dunno. Whichever you want, I guess."

"Either way you're sleeping with one of us." Colby said. "And I am completely available."

Joe gave him a look and then turned his attention back to me. "You can have this one to yourself," he said, standing up. "Me and Colby will share."

"'Kay." I said simply. I walked over to the bed and threw myself down on it.

"Don't you wanna change into pyjamas first?" Colby asked.

"Nah," I said, pulling off my shoes and socks, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Colby continued. "Won't you at least take your shirt off?"

I ignored his question and said "Night, guys." I then rolled over onto my side, my back facing Colby.

"Night." Colby replied sourly.

"Night." Joe said, then turned off the light.


	3. The Walk

Author's Note : Hello once more. I have gotten over thirty views all from multiple countries; the United States, China, Canada, Austria, and Australia. Thank you, guys! Now, I may still be at one review and one follow, but it's no big deal. Anyways, I hope this chapter is longer than the other two.

*Roman is Joe and Seth is Colby, their real names incase you haven't yet caught on.

Dean Ambrose's ( Jonathan ) Point of View

I just layed their, listening to the deep snores from Joe, mulling things over. Why did Colby seem upset that I wouldn't take my clothes off? I probably knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it to myself. I mean, who needs that kind of truth in their life?

I jumped nearly three feet in the air when I felt something warm touch my bare arm.

" Relax, man; it's just me. " I heard someone whisper. I figured it was Colby since I knew that he didn't have a snore like that.

"Oh." I said.

"Quiet, Jon," Colby snapped in a whisper, " Or you might wake up Joe. "

I didn't honestly give a damn. "Sorry." I whispered back. Then, after a slight pause, "Whattaya want? "

" You to take a walk with me." he responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. So we can talk? " Colby said.

" Why? About what? " I asked groggily; I just wanted to go to sleep.

"What is this? Twenty Questions? " Colby asked in annoyance.

I groaned. " Can you just let me sleep? "

"After our walk." he said.

I groaned again. "I don't wanna go on a walk. " I mumbled into my pillow.

" You don't have to," Colby said, "But you have to go for a walk. I hope you're not going on walks."

"Why do you have to make everything gross?" I asked. Colby was so stupid at times.

"C'mon," Colby persisted, "It'll be five minutes tops."

"Fine," I sighed, "But it better take only five minutes."

"Alright." Colby said.

I stood up slowly and followed Colby to the door. He held open for me. "Thanks."

"No problem at all."

We walked along the hallway in silence, me wondering when he was going to say something. We took a right and continued to walk in silence.

Finally, after we had reached the lobby, Colby spoke up. "We're goin' outside."

I pushed open the door and, this time, held it for him. He nodded and I released the door.

I followed him over to a bench. He sat down, so I figured I should as well.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" I asked him.

Colby shrugged. "I dunno. What I wanna talk about would scare you."

I froze, holding my breath. I knew what the reality was after listening to their conversation and Colby asking me to wear pyjamas, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Well, the time has come for someone else to hit me with it.

Colby opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Then, he leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips.

I pushed him away, yelling "Gross, Colby! I'm straight!" I wiped at my mouth with my arm.

Colby said softly "I'm sorry that you turn me on."

I stood up swiftly, turned away from Colby, and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel room.

"Joe," I said urgently once I arrived back at our rooml

Joe's snores came to a halt. He looked over at me, then sighed. " What is it, Jon?"

" Colby just kissed me."


	4. What Should I do?

Author's Note : Hello again! I'm proud today because my third chapter was twice as long as the other two were. Anyways, I'd like to thank qxzky for following my story as JersmenKay had done yesterday. Well, more than 190 people from twelve different countries have viewed my story. Those countries are the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, Japan, Canada, Iceland, Italy, China, Morocco, Israel, Ireland, and Austria. So, it's nice to have a variety. I still have only one review and it was from a guest, so I'd appreciate your reviews. Enjoy this chapter of the story, people!

*Roman Reigns is Joe and Seth Rollins is Colby (their real names)

Dean Ambrose's ( Jonathan ) Point of View

"Dude, calm down." Joe said, getting out of bed.

"I can't! I mean, me and Colby are both guys and-and-and...he kissed me!" I said.

"I know, man, "Joe said calmly, gripping me by the shoulders, "But you need to stop freaking out 'cause it's notvhelping."

I nodded. "Sorry, Joe."

"Don't apologize. I'd probably freak out, too, if a guy kissed me." he said.

I closed my eyes before saying "What should I do, Joe? I mean, I flipped out on him and ran away. And he kissed me! What do I do?"

"Uh...I'd just go talk to him, man."

I shook my head and swallowed. "That's what he wanted to do before he...did that."

"Before he kissed you?" Joe asked.

I opened my eyes and gave him a look. "No, Joe; before we went back in time to the '80s. Yes, before he kissed me!

"Just clarifying." Joe said with his hands up.

I shook my head. "Just...do you have any other suggestions?"

Joe stood there with a look of deep thoight on his face. "Well, you could just pretend none of this ever-"

"None of this ever happened?! Joe, you dumb ass, he. Kissed. Me. How does a guy ignore that?" I shouted.

"Jon, keep it down before someone comes in to see what the hell's goin' on." Joe said.

I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down on it. "Joe," I sighed, "I heard you and Colby talkin'. I was right outside the door. I figured somethin' was up, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Until Colby got all upset that I wouldn't take my clothes off."

Joe sat down on the couch as well. "What happened, then?" he asked.

I sighed deeply. "Well, I think I knew then that Colby liked me, but I didn't wanna admit it."

"Oh." Joe said.

"Then, we all went to bed and then Colby came over and asked me to go for a walk with him. We went to a bench outside the hotel-"

"Wait a sec; the guy in the lobby didn't notice Colby had no shirt on?" Joe asked.

I glared at him. "Joe, THAT'S NOT THE POINT. Anyways, we were on the bench and then he kissed me. I flipped out and ran here and...yeah, that's all." I said.

Joe just looked at me. "Uh..."

I closed my eyes again. "I'm so confused, dude."

"It's fine, bro. Just tell Colby you don't feel the sameway about him and-"

"I'm pretty sure he got the message..." I said. I opened my eyes amd looked over at Joe."I'm so hot that I attract guys."

"You know," he said, "It could just be your personality that he likes."

"Thank you, Joe, for calling me ugly." I thanked him sarcastically.

"No, man. I just meant that your personality could be attractive to him." Joe corrected himself quickly.

After a few seconds, I declared the conversation awkward. "This little chat of ours is getting weird amd Colby isn't back yet."

"He'll be back." Joe said. "I mean, he's here now."


	5. Upon Colby's Return

Author's Note : Hello. Thank you so much qxzky (Yes, I know Joe hadn't seemed surprised) for being the first person to review who has an account. I really appreciate it! Another shout out to five new countries where people viewed my story; Germany, France, Malaysia, Portugal, and Brazil. And those six people from Puerto Rico...Thanks! Well, just read and then tell me what you think. And, be honest; this is my first slash fic, so all thoughts welcome.

*Roman is Joe and Seth is Colby ( their real namesincase you haven't yet caught on)

Dean Ambrose's ( Jonathan ) Point of View

My head turned to face the door. Sure enough, Colby was standing there.

"Sup, man." Joe greeted him casually.

Colby glared at him, and then at me. He then went over to the bed he and Joe shared, and flopped down on his stomach.

"Joe, I...I think it's time we all just get some sleep before our next shooting." I suggested.

"Sure," he replied, "We'll need all the energy we can store." He rose from the couch and went and layed next to Colby. "Night, guys."

I stood as well and walked over to the door. Once the door was closed, the room was hurled into darkness. I walked slowly and carerully, feeling my way around until I found my bed. Suddenly realising how exhausted I was, I yawned and flopped down onto the bed.

I layed there, still as the dead, for about five minutes until I started feeling warm. Really warm; how warm you are when you begin to sweat all over the place. So, I sat up in bed and began to strip.

I pulled off my tee shirt first. Then, I undid my belt, I had to stand up for that, and pulled my jeans off. I discarded the sweaty clothing somewhere upon the carpeted floor.

Ah, I thought, what a relief. I had thoughts of taking my boxers off as well, but thought better of it; I was in a hotel bedroom, at night, with two other men, one being gay. Taking my boxers off was not an option.

I layed back down and closed my eyes, listening, once again, to Joe's unnaturally loud snores. It was actually kind of peaceful, especially after the night's earlier events.

Then, just as I was about to slip away into dreamland, I heard this whispered into the dark; "I will fuck you at some point. When I get my chance, I'll ride your ass so hard that it'll be like a bomb exploded all over it. You won't be able to sit for years."


	6. Colby's Disgusting Antics

Author's Note: Hello! My apologies for not updating very soon; been busy with school, but now that I'm out of school for some time, I've decided that I shall update my story. I would like to thank the following people for following my story; DeathAngel90, Isabell Kistinger, JersmenKay, Moxie Steele, Shieldlover18, darkromancelove, jimbojet2413, and qxzky. Well, I do long for more followers, favourites, and REVIEWS. Enjoy!

Roman is Joe and Seth is Colby (real names, everyone)

Dean Ambrose's (Jonathan) Point of View

I lay there, in the dark, trying to wrap my mind around what I just heard. Ride my ass so hard that it would look like a bomb went off? Damn! I'd better watch my back...

"Did you hear me, Jon?" Colby whispered.

I said nothing. Colby was freaking me out and I wished he'd stop.

"Well? Did you? Or am I talking to the wall, here?" Colby sounded annoyed.

"The wall." I said. And then immediately regretted it.

Colby was silent for a moment. "Jon, if you responded, I'm not talking to the wall."

Joe snorted and I thought he had awoken. Too bad he hadn't.

"Well, Jon, what do you think of my plans?" Colby whispered a tad more quietly than he had been whispering earlier.

"Uh..." is all I could think to say.

"Dude," Colby said, "I wasn't kidding around. I really am going to fuck you, whether you like it or not."

"You could be charged for rape, or even thrown in prison." I replied.

Colby chuckled. "But, you wouldn't want to screw up what we have going on, would you? People love the Shield. We're the best thing that has ever happened to this company, Jon." Colby said.

Joe snorted again and rolled over so he was facing Colby.

I was quiet. I had no idea what to say to that.

So, Colby continued to talk. "Man, you just don't get it, do you? You'd screw up Joe's career, and your own, if you turned me in for rape."

"But, I would have to have _something _done to you if you raped me." I replied.

"You aren't gonna be able to stop me from getting my dick up your ass, you know. I'm gonna squirt my juices all over your body, in your mouth, and you won't be able to stop me." Colby said in a very serious tone.

I was still for a moment before saying shakily, "I'm taller than you and my arms are bigger."

"That doesn't mean you'll be able to stop me, bro." Colby laughed.

"You're sick, Colby; absolutely disgusting." I said.

Colby laughed again. "Not as disgusting as the bed will be when I'm through with you."

"Just shut up and go to sleep, dude." I snapped. Colby was starting to annoy me more than scare me, now.

"Alright, alright, just chill." he said. And that was the last thing he said before turning to face the wall, back to me.

I just laid there in shock at the night's events. I had no idea what I was going to do. Pretend none of this had happened? I knew that wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.


	7. Joe and His Huge Mouth

Author's Note: Hey! My apologies for not updating in so long. I have stuff going on and it will be another while before you hear from me again. I haven't had any more followers, but I hate gotten more reviews from more people! Well, one person was a new reviewer; darkromancelove. He or she is a follower as well. It seems to me that more people are liking my story by what the reviews say, but that's just two or three people. If you have any suggestions or comments on how I'm doing so far, please don't hesitate to LEAVE A REVIEW. Enjoy! or, don't; that's up to you.

Roman Reigns is Joe Anoa'i and Seth Rollins is Colby Lopez (or Patera; it keeps switching on Wiki)

Dean Ambrose's (Jonathan Good) Point of View

Later that morning, Joe woke me up. "Dude, get out of bed," he said, "Or we're gonna be late for the driver."

I pulled a pillow over my head. "Fuck the driver and the eighteen generations of his ancestors." I grumbled.

Joe yanked the pillow off of me and said, "Dude, you need to get up. I know you didn't get much sleep last night-"

"No shit, Dick Tracy." I snapped groggily.

"Get up and change your pad, bitch." Colby said, pulling on a shirt.

I glared. "Go to hell you fucking manwhore." I flipped him the bird as I said this.

Joe slapped my hand. "Put that thing away, Jonathan." I could tell he was annoyed because he used my full first name.

"Whatever." I replied. I then sat up. "Hey, Joe," I said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Not when _that's _around." I said in disgust, looking at Colby.

Colby said, "So, now I'm not even human?"

"You never _were_." I replied.

"Boys, boys," Joe said, moving to stand between us, "Relax."

"Whatever." Colby said, "I don't wanna be around skullfuck anyways."

"Nobody cares." I said casually.

Colby snatched his jacket from off the back of the couch and stormed out of the room, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Thank fucking God." I muttered.

"So, what d'you need?" Joe asked.

"Uh..." I was beginning to have second thoughts about telling him all of what Colby had said earlier on.

"Spit it out, dude; I don't have all day." Joe snapped.

"Jeeze. Don't be so pushy!" I said.

"Well, don't be such a bitch!" Joe countered.

"Okay, okay," I said in defeat with my hands up. "Joe, I'm in trouble. Like, some serious fucking shit."

Joe's expression softened. "Is it Colby?"

_No, its the fucking aliens in the neighbouring room, _I thought. "Yeah..."

Joe sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

"Well, he kinda wants to rape me." I said slowly.

"What?" Joe cried.

"Sshhh!" I said with my index finger to my lips. "What're you trying to do? Wake God?"

"Sorry," Joe answered in a quieter tone, "But that shit's bad."

_No fucking way, Joe. Is it really? I thought it was all okay and that nothing is wrong at all._

After a moment of silence, Joe asked, "So, he really wants to rape you? What else did he say?"

I told him everything from what Colby said about the bomb exploding on my ass to how Colby said I wouldn't be able to stop him from raping me. The entire time Joe kept making faces and saying things like "Whoa!" and "That shit's bad."

Once I finished my story, Joe looked at me and asked solemnly, "What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know, man. I wanna report him, but..." I couldn't tell Joe that I was scared of Colby, _Colby _of all people.

"But what?" he persisted.

I shrugged. "No clue."

"Just report him, bro. It's not that complicated." Joe said firmly.

I stiffened. Joe just didn't understand how difficult it would really be, and how many negative consequences there would be to follow. And, I told him so. "You just don't get it, Joe." I told him quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't." I said louder and through clenched teeth.

Joe sighed. "Jonathan, I'm not gonna argue with you."

"Then don't." I said simply.

"I don't understand, Jon. Why can't you just report him? If you don't, I will."

I stared down at the floor. "Joe, Colby's freaking me the hell out."

"And?"

"What makes you think there's more?" I snapped, looking up.

"It's a gut feeling."

"Okay, you got me; there is more." I said. I then inhaled deeply and said, "I don't want the Shield to be ruined."

"Fuck the Shield!" said Joe. "Your well-being is by _far _more important than WWE."

"Bitch please!" I yelled.

"What're you trying to do? Wake God?" Joe said stupidly.

I jumped out of bed and approached Joe. I paused, flashed a fake smile, and punched him in the jaw. "Don't you _ever _mock me _ever _again!" I shouted. And with that I ran right straight out the door without thinking of clothing first.


End file.
